


After Death

by VeetVoojagig



Series: After Life [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archangel's showdown. Thinking of what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death

_Break._

The sounds of shots faded, and he pulled back from the window, sliding down to sit on the floor against the wall. It wouldn’t last long. Even now he felt twitchy not watching. He couldn’t let any of them get past him. One mistake would be his last.

It was inevitable, really. All he could do was hold that last mistake off as long as possible. 

_Time up._

His breathing was easier, his focus as clear as he could make it. He lifted his rifle and gazed down the scope, scanning the bridge. Still nothing. New plan? He couldn’t believe they were tired of throwing bodies into his path of carnage. A new plan would require imagination. 

_Movement._

Instantly he turned, getting it in his sights. There they were, more bodies. Not mercs, though. Varied armor, not uniform. Not his main enemy. They were throwing him scraps. 

Almost an insult. He smiled tightly as he gunned down the two in front. 

There were more, though, coming behind them. This might be it. Numbers could make all the difference. 

Eyes closing for a moment, he let out a slow breath. He was ready. They were coming. All he could do was take out as many of the scumbags as he could before they got to him.

_It ends here._

Thermal clips lined up neatly, ready to be switched when he was out. Not so many left. He squeezed off three shots, and the bridge was clear for the moment. There was nothing else he could do, nothing else he could have done.

_Fuck._

There was more he should have done. Or less, depending on point of view. Eyes flashed in his mind, dark eyes, playful and serious in turn, eyes that had seen too much and yet not been jaded. 

Should have left him alone. 

He lifted his rifle as another wave hit the bridge, picking off the attackers one by one. 

_Jimmy._

He wished suddenly that he had said goodbye. Really said goodbye. Wished there was time to do it now. Not possible. He couldn’t do a good enough encryption while keeping his attackers at bay. The signal would lead them straight to him. 

A grimace crossed his face. The boy probably didn’t even remember him. Better that way, really. Let him slide into obscurity where he belonged. 

“It was good, Jimmy,” he whispered. “Never regret. Have a good life.” 

If he’d thought it would end like this… well, he had credits stashed away, probably enough to get his human off this hellhole. Fuck, he was an idiot. Making a grand stand without actually doing anything for the one person who even knew who he was. 

The simple answer was _don’t die_ , but simple had never been so hard. He scowled and gazed down the scope again.

_Eyes._

Not his Jimmy’s eyes, these were real. But no less familiar. These eyes he hadn’t thought about in a long time. Well. He pretended he hadn’t. Sometimes they snuck up on him. Maybe it was his impending death playing tricks on him. 

The scope dropped slightly to the N7 blazoned on the chest of the armor. 

_Shepard._

It wasn’t possible. It was crazy. But that was Shepard all around, wasn’t it? Impossible and crazy. He studied the scene carefully, deciding that the two humans who stuck close to the Commander were with him, and therefore not targets. Everyone else, though…

A grin split his face as he took shot after shot. 

 

Garrus stared at the face he knew so well, had memorized during everything that went down two years ago. Exactly the same, except for some nasty scars. Couldn’t expect any better when you escaped death, he supposed. It was definitely Shepard. He wasn’t going to question good fortune. He’d go anywhere this man asked. 

_I remind you of him?_

His mandibles flared slightly in embarrassment. Dammit, did he have to think about this _now?_ And why did Jimmy sound reproachful in his head? He could have sworn he’d just been curious when he said it. 

What was he supposed to do, assure his currently imaginary lover—whom he’d seen once, anyway—that Shepard wasn’t interested, never had been, never would be? That Garrus had come to terms with it years ago? That it was only missing Shepard that made him pine for him?

That these eyes in front of him held no power over him now that they’d been replaced by Jimmy’s?

He realized that Shepard’s eyes were staring into his, eyebrow raised. Human thing, implying some emotion or other. “Something wrong, Garrus?”

“Look like I’ve seen a ghost? Wonder why,” he said dryly, shouldering his rifle. “Let’s get out of here.”

Safest for him to leave Omega. Safest for Jimmy. If Jimmy even cared outside his imagination. 

But he’d be back. He’d be back, and he’d see his human. He’d get him out of this life if it was the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually halfway through another story for this universe I'd thought of first, but this sprang to mind, and since it takes place first chronologically anyway, I went ahead and whipped it up. "Whipping it up" is not a writing style I generally excel at, so hopefully this works.


End file.
